bluescluesfandomcom-20200213-history
Steve
Steve, played by Steve Burns, is the host of Blue's Clues for the first four seasons. Steve is Blue's caregiver. Steve is always ready to play Blue's Clues and always needs You, to help to figure out problems and find clues. Steve likes anything that is green-striped, like his shirt. Steve went to college on a hopscotch scholarship. He then became the captain of his Junior Varsity Hopscotch Team. He takes a science/astrology class, a writing/poetry class, an English class, and a math class. Quotes "Hi out there! It's me Steve!" "Have you seen Blue, my puppy?" Description ﻿Steve enjoys finding clues when playing Blue's Clues, drawing clues also while playing Blue's Clues, imagining, helping others and discovering new things. He is not very witty and will most likely forget things. He often needs assistance finding clues from the viewer and is very compassionate. Looks Steve is a peach color and has black hair. He has a green striped shirt. He has light brown pants and dark brown (Or tan) shoes. His belt is black with a gold buckle. Appearances Steve had appeared in every episode until Steve Goes to College. His role was taken over by Joe in the episodes after it. He later made a special appearance in the 100th Episode Celebration. In Blue's First Holiday, Steve called Blue and talked to everyone as a "holiday greeting", though this episode aired after Steve Goes to College. Trivia *﻿Steve had never found a clue by himself until the movie Blue's Big Musical Movie. ''In every other one of Steve's appearances, he needed You, the viewer, to help him. *Steve's notebook is squared shaped. It's coloured green and has the thinking chair on the front. *Steve draws with his right hand. *A bass plays, when Steve got out his notebook and starts drawing the clues. *The bass didn't play after Steve gets out his notebook. It only started when he starts drawing the clues and it happened near the end of Season 1. *Joe is Steve's younger brother. *Steve got Blue by wishing that he could have the blue puppy (Blue) in one of his storybooks, and when he said that, Blue came skidooing out of the book and into Steve's arms. *It is never revealed in the series if Steve has a full name. *Steve didn't mention Joe until ''Joe And Tell, ''the first part of the three-part TV-movie. *In ''What's So Funny?, Steve thinks shoes belong on ears, though he is always shown wearing shoes on his feet. Gallery Baby Steve and Baby Horace.jpg|Baby Steve Skidoo!.gif|Steve Skidooing Doi!.jpg|Steve Opening the Door. From Blue's Big Holiday because he has a green striped fleece sweater. Steve and Blue.JPG|Steve and Blue Steve, Oh Steve!.jpg|Steve Yeah!.jpg|Steve at the Beach DinoPrints.JPG|Steve Discovering Dinosaur Footprints Steve.jpg|Steve Burns with two thumbs up! ImagesCA44EGXC.jpg|Steve & Blue. ImagesCAI5I3LU.jpg Tumblr lmmu6tJY6b1qjbc6c.gif|Steve holds up his hands and shouts "Mail!" for Mail Time. Tumblr liha90zhlK1qe3twro1 500.gif Steve Gets the Sniffles 0001.jpg|Steve saying "Blue's Clues!" ImagesCASH5J4X.jpg|Steve sits in the Thinking Chair. Tumblr m323dndDUt1r7vxcmo1 500.gif|Steve's hair is short. Tumblr m4aav4hdc71r7vxcmo1 500.gif|The colors get washed out. Tumblr m2fwc0OZiM1r7vxcmo1 500.gif Tumblr m1934uMtSd1qhndeo.gif|This would have to be taken from "Mailbox's Birthday". Tumblr m02mfwA4wn1r7vxcmo2 502.gif Invisible.png Tumblr lydlcros6C1r7vxcmo1.gif|Steve's shoes are tan coloured. Introduced from season 3. DSC 1217.JPG|Steve from the "Blue's ABCs" Words are on objects to tell you what they are. SGTS.jpg|Steve has the sniffles. Steve 494.jpg|Steve is in a red shirt from the pilot episode "Blue Prints". steve nurture.JPG|steve early 1998 Everybody Sing!.jpg Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Live Action Characters Category:Multiple-show characters Category:Humans Category:Characters who were one of the three Blue's Clues